Forty moments of a Supercorp life
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: [Kara/Lena]The story follows Kara, Lena & Friends with forty special moments that marked their life together. Kara and Lena face moments of laughter, nerves, tears and perhaps a happy new beginning. Because their love is something so wonderful that knows no end. [Maggie/Alex. Alive!Astra. Cameo Olicity from Arrow. Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira x WWII/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall]


**N/A: IMPORTANT:**

 **I speak Spanish. Then, any errors that you find me, tell me in the comments, please**

* * *

 **1\. Comfort**

Kara can hear Cat's voice on her head, telling her how good things of life occurred only if you were willing to leave your comfort zone. Kara definitely was no longer in it. And Cat had ever been wrong? Never, Cat owned an infinite wisdom that Kara could only dream of.

The blonde dialed Lena's number, mumbling something about a dinner and free time. When Lena laugh on the phone and says yes, Kara decides she will get Cat more of those cupcakes she loves.

 **2\. Clouds**

Lena is watching the clouds, thinking of her brother, when she got that call from Kara. She can only wonder, and blush. Was Kara asking her out? It was certainly unexpected.

Lena smiles, because Kara sounded so nervous and cute on the phone. She thinks I'm going to eat her? Lena had never met anyone like Kara, anyone so... real, good. No doubt she wants to know her better. After all, she had come to National City to start a new life.

 **3\. Soft**

The conversation was easier than Kara had thought. Lena was radiant dressed in red, with her supernatural eyes shining with joy. It was when Kara felt the soft hand of her date on her arm that she realized that this unexpected encounter with Lena could be the start of something very good.

 **4\. Kiss**

Their first kiss is four days later. After that dinner, they had lunch together, and then had dinner again, and Kara felt in the clouds every time she saw the mischievous smile of Lena.

I guess some people just connect.

That night when they walked Lena's home, Lena kissed her lips slightly, as if asking permission. Kara gave permission gladly.

Kara did not return home that night.

 **5\. Wind**

The wind blows hard while Kara sits on the table in the park. She was having lunch outdoors with her aunt and her sister (she could not believe they had become friends). Her aunt fidgeted uncomfortably in her human clothes and Alex prepared seven sandwiches. Kara suddenly thought maybe Lena would like go to a picnic lunch one day.

"You can deny it all you want, Brave One, but Smiling One wants to date you."

"Astra, for the thousandth time, Maggie and I are just friends. I'm not looking for a relationship at this time" however, Alex blushed.

"And why not? You're a honorable woman, Alexandra, you deserve to be happy. Are not her, Kara? ... Little one, are you fine? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh? It's nothing, I am hungry."

 **6\. Market**

Shopping with her adoptive mother was an adventure for Lena. Not that Lillian Luthor talk much with her. Or at least talk much about her. Lillian always seemed more interested in beautiful things they could buy. But hey, at least she had good taste in clothes, thought Lena.

It did not matter much if Lillian was not interested in her life. Lena knew she had only been adopted because their parents wanted to improve their image, and what better than adopting an Irish orphan? We will teach her to be a Luthor and Lex would love a little sister.

She really loved her parents, no matter what they feel for her. They were hardworking and tireless people who had built a business with their own hands. Her only desire was to make them proud and restore the honor of their surname. She was a Luthor, and if listening to the incessant Lillian's talks about things she did not care was all she could get from her adoptive mother, well, Lena would take it.

 **7\. Distracted**.

Kara is watching a movie with Winn in her department. Her friend had chosen Divergent, and as much as Kate Winslet was attractive, she can not help but begin to lose interest.

"Hey! That's not in the book..." Winn exclaims, offended. "Tris never stabs Jeanine's hand! DON'T TOUCH MY JEANINE!"

"But she is the villian..."

"Yeah, but she is mine."

Kara began fantasizing about Lena. More specifically, what if Lena was the protagonist of the film? A brunette with tight clothes that looked amazing jumps to the action, with adventure, and naked scenes ...

"Kara, you're drooling."

"Huh? N-no, I'm not!"

 **8\. Faithful**

The pump of Lex's new murderer sounds in the distance, while Lena shudders in the arms of Supergirl. She tries by all means not to look down. The CEO hated to fly with all her strength.

"Calm down, Miss Luthor. I would never let no one hurt someone as beautiful like you" the heroin said with a wink.

Lena blushed a little and shuddered. Supergirl was flirting with her? The blonde was beautiful, only an idiot would not see it. But...

"I have girlfriend, sorry."

That just makes the blond smile more.

"Lucky girl."

Not that she didn't find Supergirl attractive, but was dating with Kara. And she never, ever would cheat on Kara. Supergirl was amazing but Kara was just perfect.

 **9\. Sickness**

Lena had always hated get sick, like any business woman who respects herself. But she thinks that it's really not so bad this time, when she open the door and Kara has a chicken soup in her hands.

I have the best girlfriend in the world.

 **10\. Fury**

Until Kara has bad day occasionally. The difference is that she had them in private, because after the incident of Red Kryptonite she is no longer allowed herself to show even a grimace with her friends. That day, Kara feels just so angry that wants to escape to the dump and destroying cars in private. Before Eliza comes to town.

Before doing so, someone rings the doorbell of her door. It's Lena.

Kara feels guilty for what she will do, but she don't want to risk infecting Lena with her bad mood. She goes there and opens the door. Her plan was to apologize to Lena and explain that these was not a good time to be with her, but her eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend, wearing a black leather jacket, with a chocolate cake.

Lena smiled slightly and Kara sighed as her eyes fill with tears.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know ... I also hate Mother's Day."

 **11\. Confusion**

It's what Kara sees in the eyes of Lena, once she had removed her glasses and loose her hair on her balcony. She is mortally afraid, but the relationship is progressing and Kara simply can no longer keep the secret.

"Oh my God…"

"I know, sorry for not tell you sooner! I s-sought the right time and n-no could find and..."

"What a relief."

"What?"

"I don't like two different girls at the same time."

 **12\. Death**

Lena was no stranger to death threats (especially those of her brother), but this was ridiculous. Yesterday Kara had told her family and friends about their relationship, and today, not one, not two, but three people had threatened to kill her if she broke her heart. Alexandra Danvers had threatened to shoot her. Astra, the strange ex-terrorist aunt, had threatened to melt her. And, to her surprise, Cat Grant had left a subtle threat in an awkward and strange telephone conversation.

The phone rang and Lena attended as she walked down the elevator.

"Hello, It's Lena Luthor? Hi! My name is Winn, I'm Kara's best friend and ..."

"All right, enough! I am done! Listen carefully, because I'll only tell you once: I love Kara! I. Love. Kara! She is the most amazing person in the universe and I would never hurt her because **I. love. her!** Do you understand that!? So leave me alone!"

"... I just wanted to know if you could help me pick her birthday gift."

 **13\. Sex**

Lena had always been dominant in any sexual relationship she had had with a girl before. She can't help but wonder how much she enjoys being under Kara, twisting and with her belly burning while the Girl of Steel puts her world upside down.

Worth the pain later.

 **14\. Potatoes**

When Lena opened the door of the Kara's apartment, the least she expected was that a flying potatoe grazed her head by millimeters. Such potatoe crashed into the back wall, leaving a small crater. What the hell…?

Kara ran out the door, listening to shouts behind her.

"Let's go, Lena!"

"Kara, what's happening?"

ALEXANDRA DANVERS, GIVE ME MY FRENCH FRIES!

NEVER!

GIVE ME MY FRENCH FRIES OR I WILL TELL MAGGIE SAWYER YOU WHISPERS HER NAME ASLEEP!

FIGHT ME, YOU OLD WOMAN!

"We have to flee, Lena!"

Without thinking twice, Kara lifted her girlfriend in her arms and ran out quickly. Behind her, Lena heard more screams and more cracks.

"They're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but not my kitchen."

 **15\. Hair**

Lena did not usually let anyone touch her hair. Neither Lex, nor her mother, nor anyone. It was just ... uncomfortable. When she was little, Lex used to stroke her head in a caress that was intended to tease her. And in response Lena used to pounce on him until he apologized for touching her hair.

And yet, feel Kara combing her soft black hair in the morning was a total and absolute pleasure. This new routine of living together was turning out better than she expected.

 **16\. It was time.**

Kara and Astra observe to Alex from a distance, who is kissing Maggie in a corner of the park. The human had not seen them, and both kryptonians have smiles on their faces.

"You think Maggie is good for her, Aunt Astra?"

"If Alexandra has chosen her as her mate, it is because she is, Little One."

"Lena told me the same ... I think you need a boyfriend, aunt."

Astra smiles and shrugs. Her smile is not happy.

 **17\. Pretty Face**

"It's just that sometimes I don't understand what you saw in me. So, yes, I'm Supergirl and I save people and all that, but in life I share with you, I'm just... Kara."

Lena looked at her incredulously. Did Kara had never noticed?

"Tell me my qualities."

"What?"

"Tell me my qualities, Kara. What you like about me."

"Oh, well ..." Kara blushed. "I like that you always make me smile, I like to make you smile, I like to hold you in my sleep, I like to talk about anything with you. I like that you try to improve the world, I mean, I want that too, but I can lift cars with my hands and you, you do it only with your strength and your intelligence and never give up and... amm, if I keep talking I will not stop, Lena."

Lena's smile threatened to split her face in two.

"You have not mentioned that I am pretty."

"Pretty? Y-yes, you're pretty, beautiful, I could look at you all day."

"But is not that what you like about me." Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder, closing her eyes in the cool night air. "Except you, people see me and see a pretty face. You see... Well, you just see Lena."

 **18\. Childhood hero**

Kara finds the doll and frowns. It looks a little old but is in perfect condition. The doll has the Wonder Woman costume, but her hair is red-orange and not black, and the eyes are bright green. Kara is a little confused at first, but then smiles when she understand.

"Artemis Of Bana-Mighdall?"

Lena came from behind and took her doll, holding her with love.

"You would do well to learn from her, Kara."

 **19\. Telephone**

Lena long regretted having taught Kara's aunt to use a cell phone. Now she understood why no one had never done that. Astra had developed the habit of calling Kara each time she discovers something "new and interesting" on Earth (like Shakira). But it was especially bad receive those calls when Kara had three fingers inside her.

 **20\. Jealousy**

I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous.

Lena understood that in the life of Kara, Cat was very important. Jesus Christ she was Kara's hero! Lena did not want to be a jealous girlfriend. Not that she didn't know that her girlfriend loved her, but her face is illuminated only that way when she spoke of Cat Grant. What if…?

Stop it, Luthor. Kara loves you and you love Kara. You're stronger than your stupid jealousy, so smile and don't forget that Kara loves you.

 **21\. Family Reunion**

Lena didn't feel uncomfortable, anxious was the right word. Birthday Kara's adoptive mother had gathered all at the Danvers house. She told herself that everything would be fine.

Kara's aunt looked nervous too, standing in the kitchen of the house Danvers without really knowing what to do, because Alex was currently busy setting the table with Maggie. Lena approached to Astra and offered her a piece of cake.

"You can fly. If we cause a distraction, we can escape to Las Vegas."

Astra laughed, though she had no idea what was Las Vegas.

 **22\. Hard Work.**

When Wonder Woman, Diana, offered to Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, former Wonder Woman, to improve her combat skills, Kara agreed immediately. She had remembered the little old doll of Lena. Surely the legendary ex-Wonder Woman would be good to train, but would have to be careful not to hurt her with her super strength.

Two hours later, Alex is bandaging her arm and Aunt Astra holds an ice pack on her head. Lena was not lying, perhaps Kara could learn a few things from Artemis of Bana-Mighdall.

 **23\. A favor**

A week later, Kara is freaking out with excitement. Kal had taken her for the first time to the recently opened Watchtower.

Oh, she felt guilty for being so excited when Lena's birthday was dangerously close and she had no idea what to give her. But she was in the blessed Watchtower, for Rao's sake! How could her not be excited? The Earth looked from the window and Kara could only be amazed.

"You've got your own room down the hall." Kal said smiling.

The youngest member of the Justice League practically ran down the hall, excited as a kid at Christmas. She was so happy...

All that happiness went overboard when, upon opening the door of her new room, she found two naked women in her bed.

"HOLY RAO!"

"HERA!"

"ISHTAR!"

"Diana!? Artemis?!"

The brunette and the redhead covered themselves with the sheet, mortified.

"What the Tartarus are you doing here, girl!? Don't you know how knock on the door?" shouted a furious Artemis.

"It's my bedroom!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh."

"Kara..." Diana said, the all-powerful Wonder Woman with disheveled hair and swollen lips. "No one can know this. For now, our relationship is... umm prohibited. My mother, the queen, would send an army for Artemis' head."

"I would face a hundred armies to be with you, Diana."

"I know, love, but I want you whole. Can you keep this secret, Kara?"

"Or I'll kill you."

"Artemis!"

"Don't worry, I will keep the secret." Kara assured the odd couple. Suddenly she had an idea. "But, could you do me a favor, Artemis?"

 **24\. Gift**

"Kara, honey, what is this band? You know I did not want anything for my birthday, just a quiet day. I don't need to have ... Oh. MY. GOD! Is she Artemis of Bana-Mighdall? It's Artemis! Oh my GOD! Ahhhh!"

 **25\. Go out with friends**

Lena believes for a moment that her ears are broken, because it may not be possible what she just heard.

"You have friends from other universe?"

"Errs... Yes" Kara plays with her blouse. "Oliver, Ray and Barry, and they need my help to defeat a villain, a demon named Brigon or something like that. And that is why so I can't go to meet your parents in the dinner tomorrow, honey. But I promise I'll reward you!"

 **26\. Oh Boy...**

With Kara's friends from a parallel universe circling on National City (Lena sometimes could not believe how bizarre it was her current life) she had not had much time alone with her girlfriend in their home. That day, when Lena came into the department, Kara wasn't helping Barry Allen, Ray Palmer, or mysterious Oliver Smoak. Kara was standing with her back to the brunette, in the kitchen.

Lena moved quickly and planted her girlfriend a kiss, and then hugged her.

"Hello, my beautiful puppy. I missed you."

Lena gets confused when Kara pulls away, but then sees her face, and realizes.

"What the hell? You're not Kara!"

"Erhr... No." The girl adjusted her glasses nervously. "I a-am Felicity Smoak, Oliver's wife. Kara and Oliver are helping Barry, she will return soon."

Lena spends the next ten minutes apologizing to Felicity Smoak.

 **27\. Wrong**

Lena had never believed in love, or at least she never thought it was something that could happen to her.

"Lena, I love you." Kara said, taking her hand in her third anniversary dinner. "You're my best friend, you're my accomplice, and I'm more than happy to share my life with you. I want to be yours and you to be mine and... will you marry me?"

She was happy to be wrong.

 **28\. Melody**

Kara knows when Lena is awakened by the sound of her breathing. Sometimes she wonders what is what keeps her awake: the load on her back to help change the world, the scorn from her adoptive parents. But now she knows it. Lena is crying because her brother Lex has been sentenced to death by the government.

And because she can't think of the right thing to say to comfort her (the consolations don't work with Lena), Kara quietly sings an old song of her planet, the one who used to sing her father when there was no consolation.

 **29\. Good Start**

Kara had had more than enough of the parents of Lena. The idea of talking to them was around her head for some time, but it was not until she realized where her relationship with Lena was going that she got the courage to talk to them. According to Lena's stories, they were not bad people, just ... a little conceited. And after all, if they were to be her parents-in-laws, she wanted a good start.

Kara saw through the window at Lillian and Lionel Luthor, mystified at the restaurant where they had been cited. The blonde took a deep breath and entered.

 **30\. Blood**

Lena is confused about why Lillian and Lionel are so serious with her in their monthly lunch.

"What we mean, Lena..." Lillian begins. "It's that we want to apologize if we've failed you as parents. We were not the parents you deserved, we have not supported you as we should have done when you took the weight of Lex's crimes. As much as It hurtS lose my son, is not an excuse to also lose my daughter. Your fiancée Kara is a wonderful person who helped me realize our mistakes. And you have to know, Lena, that although we are not your blood, we are proud of call you our daughter. Do you think you could forgive us?"

 **32\. I would marry you.**

Back in their apartment, Lena gets on the legs of Kara and embraces her with all her human strength. Her smile could rival sunlight

"If we were not already engaged, I would ask you marriage right now."

 **32**. **Summer.**

They marry the first day of summer, surrounded by all the people they love. Lena's mother has given her her own wedding dress after adjusting to the new era, and Kara is using one equally magnificent, which seems to highlight the brightness of her hair.

They promise before God and Rao who belong to each other and sealed the promise with a kiss. It feels just... magical.

"So now you are Lena Zor-El" the blonde whispers in the ear of her wife.

"Of course not, I will keep with my surname." Lena smiled. "But perhaps if you are good you could call me that in private."

 **33\. Shirt**

Lena wears a shirt of Supergirl as pajamas. Kara loves that shirt. Usually, when Lena stays late at a meeting, Kara sleep holding it like a teddy bear. She loves the shirt, but when she sees Lena use it in the morning while she is making breakfast, she can only imagine that shirt would be much better on the floor.

"You have cravings?" asked Lena that morning, as she seeks a pot in the kitchen, wearing that shirt. "You want to eat something special? You need something? I don't know how an alien pregnancy works... fuck, don't even know how a normal pregnancy works. Tell me what you need and I'll do anything to get it."

Kara smiles caressing her stomach.

"Come closer, Lena, and I'm gonna show you exactly what I want to eat."

"No, Kara. Find another name."

"But Lena, this means "blessed by Rao"! It was so powerful and beautiful in Krypton and..."

"Kara..." Lena did not used to get angry, but sometimes she just wanted to shake her wife to the weary. "No daughter of mine will be named Raolin, I'm sorry."

"You are bad."

"I'm bad."

 **35\. Sun**

"Beautiful as the sun."

"What?" Lena question, taking the view from her documents.

"Your name." Kara smiles, leaving the book of names in her round belly. "Lena, derived from Helena, means beautiful as the sun. It's not true. I spend much time watching the sun, you are even more beautiful."

It's what Kara sees in the eyes of everyone, especially her aunt, once they entered the room. Lena has a baby in her arms and caresses her as if she was unwilling to let her go, as if she needed her to live. Kara has another baby on one breast. The blonde can see a proud smile on the face of her sister, watching the babies as if they were beings godsend. Eliza weeps silently.

"Everyone say hello to Astra Alexandra and Alura Eliza" says Kara.

Her aunt begins to mourn.

 **37\. Ceiling**

Kara was changing Astra's diaper, making faces and smiles and cuddles her baby daughter when she heard a knock come from the nursery of the girls. She headed there quickly, only to find her wife jumping all over the place, trying to catch a flying Alura that filled the room with baby laughter.

"Alura Eliza Danvers-Luthor, I order you to get off the roof this instant! Kara, stop laughing and help me catch your daughter!"

 **38\. Worth**

Having twins aliens was very tiring.

Luckily for Lena, she had prepared for this moment. L-Corp currently was twice bigger than in the times of Lex. And more than that, its had become a real force for good. Support for Middle Eastern women, helps the peoples of Africa, technological advances, environmental care... The world was improving and L-Corp was helping that. Lena promoted quite good (and one hundred percent dedicated to her cause) assistants and reduced her working hours. She had already done a lot, now wanted to raise her daughters.

Luckily for Kara, Mon-El was proving to be a very capable co-worker. Nor did she want to miss her daughters.

So, that afternoon when Astra extended her little arms and said "up up!" Kara and Lena knew that everything was worth it.

 **39\. You turn**

A cry sounds in the middle of the night.

Oh, Rao.

Unlike the original Alura, Kara's little daughter was rambunctious and mischievous, while Astra was a smiling good baby that liked the cuddles. A whole irony.

Lena nudges her without opening her eyes.

"It's your turn."

Kara gets up sighing and looking for her slippers.

 **40\. I love you.**

"I love you, Kara."

All Kara can do is kiss her, to turn this irrational fear of her wife of not being worthy of the good things that happened to her.

They are lying on the floor on a hot day. Lena suffered more than her wife and daughters, the Kryptonians benefited from the strong sun of a bad summer day. Astra was sleeping in the arms of Kara and Alura was between her legs, playing with blocks of lead so she could not break them.

And despite the heat, Lena was happy.

* * *

N/A: **Artemis of Bana-Mighdall training Kara is canon from comics.**

 **Astra is alive because I love her ...**  
 **Oliver married Felicity and took her surname (xD) Everyone, love Oliver Smoak!**


End file.
